Tempat di mana kamu Berada
by Uzumaki 'ed' Kyoya
Summary: seorang gadis asing yang tiba - tiba saja datang ke kehidupan ku yang tenang. semua berubah saat pertama kali kami bertemu hingga akhirnya kehidupan baruku pun di mulai... bersamanya. aneh dan masih bingung dengan summary kali ini.. untuk sementara ini aja dulu.. selamat membaca.
1. Chapter 1

**HALOOOOOOOOO maaf karena dukungan di fic yang satu masih kurang jadinya aku buat fic baru aja hahaha gomen gomen ga konsisten.**

 **Lagian kalian kurang memberi semangat sih.**

 **Kali ini aku mencoba membuat cerita Romance dari si mas Naruto tapi pairnya udah ada beberapa cewe yang sudah tak siapkan di antaranya.**

 **Nona yamanaka**

 **Nona haruno**

 **Nona hinata yang mungkin sangat ooc**

 **Dan nona – nona yang lainnya.**

 **Mungkin itu aja dulu dari pada kalian marah – marah ga jelas karena ketampananku Yang sangat – sangat luar binasa.. " PLAAAAK " di tabok reader.**

 **Kita lansung saja.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **SEBUAH TEMPAT DIMANA KAMU TINGGAL ( Part 1 )**

Tak seperti biasanya. Kehidupan ku yang tenang rasanya mendadak berubah. Semua itu terjadi karena seorang cewek yang tidak pernah aku temui sebelumnya tiba – tiba saja mau tinggal di rumahku. Siapapun yang menghadapi situasi seperti ini pasti TIDAK akan mau jika harus tinggal dengan orang yang kita tidak kenal.

" Naru ayo cepat turun " terdengar suara seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang memanggil ke salah satu ruang kamar di rumahnya.

" Narutooooo " panggil sang ibu lagi.

" sial,, cewek asing itu bener – bener datang kesini. Semuanya pasti akan kacau. " rutuk sang anak yang di panggil Naruto.

.

.

.

Terdengar suaura derap langkah dari seorang wanita yang tengah menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak yang sedari tadi ia panggil.

.

.

.

" Namikaze Naruto, apa kau tuli atau pura – pura tidak dengar saat ibu memanggilmu? " ucap sang ibu dan melangkah memasuki kamar anaknya seraya mendekat kearah Naruto.

" Aku dengar kok kaa-san " gerutu Naruto yang mendengar ibunya.

" kalau begitu ayo turun dan sambut dia, dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi " ucap sang ibu lembut.

" enak saja, siapa juga yang mau ketemu sama dia, lagian aku tidak setuju kalau dia tinggal dengan kita. " jawab sang anak protes merasa dirinya tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain.

" sudah telat kalau kamu mau ngomong seperti itu " ucap sang ibu tiba – tiba seraya menarik kuping sang anak dan membawanya turun ke ruang tamu rumah ini.

" arrrrghhh sakit kaa-san " ringis Naruto tak terima telinganya ditarik.

.

.

.

Suara dua orang terdengar menuruni tangga menuju tempat seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu kelakuan kedua orang yang baru di temuinya ini sedari tadi. Ya mungkin baru di temuinya ataupun mungkin tidak.

.

.

.

" maaf yah sudah menunggu lama. Anak ini kadang – kadang suka kumat nakalnya. hahaha " ucap sang nyonya namikaze sambil tertawa canggung.

" i-iy-iya tidak apa " terdengar suara dari gadis yang sedari tadi mereka debatkan. Aku pun meliriknya sedikit tapi wajahku tetap ku tundukkan ke bawah. Bukan karena malu melainkan karena aku masih tidak terima kalau di suruh tinggal bersama gadis asing ini.

" cepat kenalkan dirimu " seru sang ibu lagi.

" hmmm,, Namaku Namikaze Naruto " ahhh akhirnya aku berhadapan dengan dia juga. Dasar kaa-san tidak mau sama sekali memperdulikan ku.

" iya, aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-kun. " ucap gadis yang ada di hadapanku ini. dan aku sadar, sangat – sangat sadar bahwa semuanya akan berbeda mulai saat ini.

" ayo masuk Ino-chan,, kamu sudah terlalu lama menunggu di pintu. Pasti kamu sangat kedinginan, diluar cuacanya sangat dingin loh. " sela ibuku tiba – tiba melihat kecanggungan kami berdua. Ibu memang paling bisa mencairkan suasana. " sini nanti kuantar kamu kekamar mu " lanjutnya

.

.

.

Aku terdiam memandanginya, bukan karena terhanyut suasana tapi karena ga tau harus gimana. Kuperhatikan dia melepaskan sepatunya, " ternyata sepatu BOOT lagi ngetrend yah di Konoha. " batin ku dalam hati sambil terus mengamati dia mengangkat tasnya menuju arah ibu. Suara ibu tiba – tiba menyadarkanku.

" Naruto kamu ngapain di situ? Sini bantu Ino ngangkatin barangnya. " ucapnya menyadarkan ku.

" maleeeeeeeees " ucapku tiba – tiba lari kekamarku dan setibanya di kamar ku tutup pintu kamarku dan bersandar di dinding pintu kamarku.

 **Naruto POV**

Aneh kenapa juga aku harus lari tadi. Ini semua gara – gara kaa-san membuat semua jadi canggung. Biar aja lah toh nanti semuanya kembali normal. Anggap aja ga terjadi apa – apa. Lagi pula kenapa sih cewek itu mau tinggal di desa seperti ini? bukannya malah enak kalau dia tinggal di Kota? Malah mau susah – susah sekolah di desa seperti ini apalagi tinggal dengan orang yang sama sekali dia tidak kenal. Bukannya itu terdengar aneh?

 **END POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Naruto-kun " terdengar suara gadis yang sedari tadi aku pikirkan mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamarku tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku.

" kaa-san mu menyuruhmu turun, katanya tehnya sudah siap. " ucapnya melihatku.

" i-i-iy-y-iya " sial kenapa aku harus gugup sih di depannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami berduapun turun menuju keruang tengah. Saat sampai aku melihat dia lansung duduk di samping ibuku. Dasar, cepat banget sih dia akrab dengan ibu padahal baru pertama kali ketemu.

" ahh ada lubang di bawah mejanya " ucap gadis blonde itu tiba – tiba.

" awas kakimu bisa terluka klau kau dekatkan dengan penghangat kaki itu Ino-chan. " ucap wanita paruh baya itu mengingatkan.

" iya, ehh ada kucing juga. " kata Ino sambil menggendong kucing kesayanganku.

.

.

.

" ohh iya Ino-chan, kamu kesinikan untuk sekolah, apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir? " tanya ibu tiba – tiba.

" sebenarnya ayahku lahir disini. Tapi dia agak khawatir kalau aku pindah kesini lagian dia hanya mengijinkanku kalau aku tinggal di rumah kenalannya. " jawab Ino sambil tersenyum kepada ibu.

" Tapi ini pertama kalinya jadi ... "

.

.

Aku memperhatikan mereka berdua yang asik sendiri mengobrol seakan aku ini tidak ada di ruangan ini. aku hanya meminum teh hangat ku ini di temani dengan kurama yang bermain di pangkuanku sambil menonton TV.

" ahh,, bukannya kita seumuran yah naruto, iya sepertinya kita seumuran deh. Berarti kita nanti satu sekolah dong? :" cerocosnya tiba – tiba yang membuat diriku agak kikuk LAGI.

" hmm,, eh iya so-soalnya di sini Cuma ada satu sekolahnya " cicit naruto pelan.

" Kamu ngomong apasih naruto? Suaramu ga bisa di dengar sama Ino, suaramu itu terlalu kecil " ucap ibuku mengagetkan.

" dari pada kamu nganggur lebih baik kamu ajak Ino jalan – jalan melihat sekolah. " lanjutnya.

" kenapa harus aku ibu? Kan kami baru ketemu. Apa ga masalah? " tak terima karena ibunya sudah bertindak seenaknya, naruto lansung protes.

" aku ga masalah kok " ucap gadis di depanku dengan senyum santai.

' kamu sih ga masalah,, yang bermasalah itu aku, gila harus ngomong apa nanti? Apalagi Cuma berdua. ' ucap naruto dalam hati.

" terus Ino harus sama siapa lagi? Yang dia kenal Cuma kamu. Lagian dari pada kamu Cuma main ga jelas sama kucing mu itu. " bantah ibuku memojokkan ku.

" iy-iyadeh. " ucapku pasrah menuruti kemauannya.

.

.

.

Kami pun berangkat keluar rumah. Udara diluar rumah sangat – sangat dingin. Maklum saja lagi musim salju.

" kamu naik sepeda aja kesana biar ga kelamaan. Nanti lurus saja trus belok kiri pas ketemu perempatan. " ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

" loh kamu ga ikut? " ucap Ino kaget.

" bukannya ga mau ikut, tapi sepedanya Cuma satu. Kalau jalan kaki malah kelamaan nanti. " jawabku cepat.

" ya udah kita naik berdua aja, kamu gonceng aku " jawabnya ga mau kalah sambil menarikku.

" ahh kamu ... , pokoknya enggak " jawabku ga acuh.

" ehh,, kenapa kamu gak mau naruto? " tanya Ino dengan pelan sambil menatapku bingung.

" kita kan baru kenal masa sudah lansung nge-goncengin kamu " jawabku sambil memberi penjelasan kepadanya.

" ya udah deh klo gitu,, kita goncengan sambil kenalan aja. " ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

" mana bisa seperti itu? " kataku tak terima " lagian apa susahnya sih naik sepeda kesana sendirian kan tinggal lurus saja." Lanjutku

" mana mungkin aku pergi sendirian!? Aku kan ga bisa naik sepeda. " jawabnya dengan tegas.

" ehhhhhhh " ternyata karena itu dia tidak mau kesana sendirian. Aku tidak menyangka masih ada orang yang ga bisa naik sepeda di perkotaan yang peralatannya lebih canggih dan lebih lengkap. Mau tidak mau aku harus menggoncengnya. Jika tidak semua ini pasti takkan berakhir.

.

.

.

Kami pun bersepeda dengan diam. Tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari bibirku maupun dari Ino. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Mungkin sedang menikmati desa ini kan dari tadi dia bergumam ' udaranya segar/sawahnya catik/pemandangannya indah/dansebagainya. Akupun malas rasanya mau memulai obrolan.

Entah kenapa Kali ini sekolah rasanya jauh banget. Aku mempercepatkan laju sepedaku ga perduli dengan yang dibelakang. Tapi aku merasa dia makin mengeratkan pegangannya di bajuku. Mungkin dia taku saat ini.

" woooooaaaaaah, kamu cepet banget bawa sepedanya Naruto,, serasa kita sedang balapan " ucapnya tiba – tiba membuatku kaget. Aku kira dia ketakutan, tapi malah sebaliknya dia sangat senang.

" awas lidahmu tergigit " ucapku menutupi kekagetan ku.

Akhirnya aku melambatkan kembali laju sepedaku merasa capek dengan perbuatanku sendiri yang tampaknya tak membuahkan hasil. Mulai kunikmati perjalanan menuju sekolahku. Sambil kudengar nyanyian – nyanyian kecil dari Ino. Saat sudah mendekati area sekolah terlihat ada sebuah mobil pick up putih berjalan ke arah kami . Ternyata yang didalam mobil adalah kakek tetangga dekat rumah. Mungkin dia dari pasar menjual sayuran yang baru dipanennya kemarin.

" oiii naruto,, tumben kau lagi kencan Naruto hahaha. " ucap Kakek itu menggodaku.

" berisik kek, " ucapku jengkel

" haloooo... Perkenalkan aku Ino Yamanaka kek,, salam kenal. " teriak Ino tiba – tiba mengagetkan ku hampir membuat kami berdua jatuh.

" iya salam kenal juga " ucap kake teuchi balik

" heyyy,, ga perlu pake acara teriak segala. Nanti kamu akan kenal dengan mereka semua kan. " protesku karena hampir jatuh karena Ino banyak gerak.

" emang siapa kakek itu? " tanyanya penasaran.

" kakek itu tinggal dekat dengan rumah kita. " jawabku cuek.

" cieee Naruto bawa cewek "

" yahuuuiiii kak naru bawa cewek nie "

" kak naru udah gonceng cewek cie cie " terdengar suara bocah sepanjang perjalananku.

" dasar bocah cerewet " teriakku tak terima.

.

.

.

Kenapa musti marah sama anak kecil yah? Sial banget sih,, klo ketemu lebih banyak orang lagi bisa gawat. Nanti aku malah jadi bahan gosip warga desa. Aku menggerutu tak jelas dalam hati sepanjang perjalanan hingga sesosok gadis yang baru keluar dari minimarket mengagetkanku. Sesosok gadis berambut pendek berwarna biru pekat. Aku reflek memberhentikan laju sepedaku.

" hey Ino cepat turun. " jawabku cepat menyuruhnya turun sebelum kami dilihat oleh gadis tadi.

" kenapa Naruto? " jawabnya bingung

" tidak apa, aku kira tadi rantainya lepas. " jawabku ngaasal agar ga ketahuan, sial banget sih aku hari ini. apalagi menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

.

.

.

aku terus pura – pura mengecek rantai sepedaku. Diapun sepertinya percaya, sambil terus pura – pura mengecek sepeda aku kembali di kagetkan dengan perbuatan Ino. Dia tiba – tiba berlari kearah gadis yang kulihat tadi. Dan aksi selanjutnya lah yang membuat jantungku hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

" apa kamu mengenal gadis itu naruto? " pertanyaan yang sungguh mengagetkanku.

" dia temanku saat SMP, kita juga akan satu SMA nanti " jawabku agak terbataa.

" oh " jawabnya.

" baiklah akan kusapa dia kalau gitu. " ucapnya sambil berlari meninggalkan ku.

" hey oiiii oi heeey Ino. " panggilku tak di dengarkannya.

.

.

.

 **INO POV**

Aku terkejut saat Naruto tiba – tiba saja menghentikan sepedanya. Aku melihat dia sedang mengecek di bagian rantai sepedanya yang katanya lepas. Sambil kuperhatikan aku melihat Naruto selalu melirik ke arah samping. Aku penasaran kenapa dia terlihat gugup dan aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Disana terlihat ada sebuah bangunan yang ternyata adalah Mini market dan terdapat seorang gadis cantik yang berambut seperti permen kapas. Wajahnya cantik dan terlihat anggun dengan rambut pendeknya. Aku tersenyum mengetahui alasan kenapa kami tiba – tiba berhenti. Aku mulaiberlari meninggalkan Naruto yang terkejut melihat kelakuanku. Aku tersenyum senang berhasil mengerjainya.

Akhirnya aku tiba di hadapan gadis yang tadi di perhatikan oleh Naruto. Dia memang sangat cantik apalagi dilihat dari dekat. Bodi yang proposional yang pastinya akan membuat semua Pria takhluk dihadapannya.

" hai " ucapku saat tiba didepannya yang membuat dia kaget karena kehadiranku yang tiba – tiba.

" ehh hai juga " jawabnya kaget.

Kulihat di belakangku Naruto sudah datang dengan ngos – ngosan.

" hey kenapa sih kamu suka tiba – tiba pergi. " tanya Naruto lelah.

" na-naruto. " ucap Gadis tadi yang masih dalam kondisi kagetnya.

" ohh maaf hinata, cewek ini membuatmu kaget yah " tanya Naruto sambil tertawa canggung.

" oh nama kamu hinata.? " Sela ku membuat Naruto makin gugup " ini jumpa pertama kita,, perkenalkan nama saya Ino Yamanaka, dan mulai sekarang saya akan tinggal di rumah Naruto jadi mohon bantuannya. " ucapku sambil memperkenalkan diri.

" tinggal serumah " ucapnya lagi makin kaget. Mungkin karena perkataanku tadi hahaha

" jangan ngomong yang aneh – aneh Ino, nanti hinata bisa salah paham. " ucap naruto menyelaku.

" dia ini anak dari anak temannya ayahku, dan dia pindah kesekolah kita mulai besok dan dia ... "

" aku mengajak naruto berjalan – jalan mengelilingi desa. " selaku menyela percakapan Naruto.

" ohh baiklah, perkenalkan namaku hinata hyuga " jawab Gadis yang ternyata bernama hinata. Sepertinya hinata sudah paham dengan situasiku haha.

" kamu cantik banget hinata,, apasih rahasianya? Dan dadamu juga besar banget. iya ga Naruto? hmmmapasih rahasianya? "ucapku tiba – tiba membuat dua orang disampingku kaget melihat tingkahku yang lansung meraba dan mengecek dada hinata.

" astaga cukup Ino " ucap Naruto menarik lenganku menjauh dari hinata, mungkin karena dia malu dengan perkataanku.

" iya iya jangan tarik – taik dong. " ucapku ga terima.

" baiklah sampai jumpa hinata, senang bisa bertemu dengan mu. " lanjutku melambaikan tangan sambil pergi meninggalkan hinata.

Akhirnya kami tidak jadi berangkat ke sekolah dan melanjutkan perjalanan kerumah.

" senang banget yah rasanya kalau mendapatkan teman baru sebelum sekolah " ucapku membuka pembicaraan.

" jangan pernah berbuat hal yang aneh – aneh. " ucap Naruto tegas.

" aneh apasih? " jawabku cuek

" yah ane seperti ... mmmmm ... itudeh. Pokoknya yg ga sopan Ino. " ucap naruto menceramahiku.

" ohhh aku tau sekarang,, kamu suka sama hinata yah Naruto? " selaku membuatnya kaget.

" ahh tidak kok " ucapnya gugup. " aku hanya menegurmu karena kamu berkata yang tidak sopan. " ucapnya kikuk.

" tapi mukamu memerah. " ucapku menggodanya.

" terserah kamulah. " jawab dia sambil pergi meninggalkan aku.

Aku menatap punggungnya dengan tersenyum kecut saat dia sudah menjauh dari tempatku berdiri aku berbalik kebelakang ingin menangis rasanya tapi ini sudah keputusanku jadi apapun yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Aku menunduk seraya menghapus air mataku hingga suara langkah dari Naruto terdengar lagi.

 **END POV**

" maafkan aku " ucap naruto saat berdiri di belakang Gadis berambut blonde tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban yang di dengarnya.

" hey ino aku minta maaf " ucap naruto lagi

" hey hey Naruto coba lihat sini semutnya besar banget " ucap Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan senyumnya. Dan membuat Pria Namikaze ini shock sendiri karena terlalu khawatir dengan ino saat dia meninggalkannya sendirian.

" ehhhhhh... " dia sama sekali tidak sedih ucap naruto dalam hati.

" baiklah ayo kita pulang hari sudah makin larut. " ucap naruto seraya pergi sambil mendorong sepedanya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan keduanya pun di iringi dengan hembusan angin malam yang dingin dan pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan.

" wah pemandangannya indah banget yah Naruto. " sepertinya aku bakal betah tinggal disini.

Tak ada jawaban dari naruto. Dia hanya berjalan dalam diam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

' apa dia tidak merasakan apa – apa setelah semua ini? atau apa Cuma aku yang merasa bodoh karena telah marah dan telah khawatir sendiri ' ucap naruto dalam batin.

" ino,, apa aku boleh bertanya? " sela naruto " aku penasaran kenapa kamu mau datang ke desa Uzu ini? karena diriku selalu bertanya mengapa kamu mau sekolah di tempat ini yang sangat berbeda dengan sekolahmu yang berada di Konoha. " ucapku melanjutkan.

" aku pernah tinggal disini dan aku benar – benar sangat menyukai kota ini saat itu. " ucap nona yamanaka melenceng dari pertanyaan Naruto. " maka dari itu aku pindah kesini lagi dan tinggal dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal. " lanjutnya

" Haaaahh " naruto bingung dengan jawaban yang di terimanya, "

" itulah alasannya Naruto " jawab Ino dengan senyum tulusnya.

" bukannya aneh? Bukankah kamu hidup selama 15 tahun di Konoha dan pasti mempunyai banyak teman disana dan sekarang kamu malah meninggalkan mereka hanya untuk ke kota ini dengan alasan konyolmu. " ucap Naruto panjang lebar

" bukankah hal seperti itu menarik naruto? Biarkan saja seperti ini Hahaha... "

" ehh "

Aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh ino tapi entah apa itu. Masa bodoh kenapa malah aku yang pusing biarkan saja. Ucap naruto dengan senyum yang sangat tipis tapi dapat dilihat oleh ini.

" kau barusan Tersenyum Naruto " ucap ino mengagetkan Naruto

" itu tadi hanya ... "

Entah akan seperti apa beratnya kehidupanku di sekolah nanti, dan aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri bagaimana dengan kehidupan SMA ku nanti.

 **Yaaaaaaa CUT.**

 **Oke sekian dan terima kasih karena telah membacanya.**

 **Pengen di lanjut silahkan review. Target 5 hahaha**

 **Seee yaaa fans**

 **Ed OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAIIII GUE HADIR KEMBALI MELANJUTKAN CERITA YANG SAYA DAPAT DARI KOMIK KESUKAAN SAYA. KENAPA SAYA BUAT CERITA INI KARENA MENURUT SAYA JALAN CERITANYA SANGAT SERU DAN MEMBUAT RASA PENASARAN KITA MENJADI LEBIH BANYAK.**

 **SEMUA KARYA DARI PENULISNYA PUN SANGAT MENAKJUBKAN TAPI AKU LEBIH MEMILIH CERITA INI KARENA CUMA CERITA INI YANG MENURUTKU SANGAT AWESOME!**

 **DAN BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDAH MENDUKUNG TERIMA KASIH BANYAK...**

 **OHHH IYA KALAU KALIAN MEMBACA CERITA INI BERARTI FIC YANG SATU BELUM SAYA GARAP. TUNGGU REVIEW DARI KALIAN DULU DAN MASUKAN DARI KALIAN DULU BIAR SAYA MAKIN SEMANGAT UNTUK MENGUPLOADNYA. KALAU KALIAN PENASARAN BUKA AJA FIC YANG SATU. DI JAMIN SANGAT MEMUASKAN.**

 **LANGSUNG SAJA...**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **TEMPAT DIMANA KAMU BERADA.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam membuat sebuah keindahan tersendiri pada alam ini. sesosok gadis pindahan yang baru saja menetap dirumah barunya atau bisa di bilang pindah untuk sementara dirumah kenalan ayahnya sedang asik bermain di kolam ikan saming rumah itu. Hingga sebuah suara bel pintu tanda seseorang telah masuk tanpa permisi.

" halo,, naruto apakah kau ada di dalam " ucap seorang pria yang terlihat memasuki rumah itu.

" ohhh haii, apakah kau mencari Naruto? " jawab sang gadis yang berada di kolam ikan samping rumah tadi. Jarak antara pintu utama dengan kolam renang hanya berjarak 5 meter jadi setelah kalian memasuki rumah itu akan lansung di sambut pemandangan halaman rumah dari Naruto.

" h – hai juga,, kamu siapa? Apa naruto ada dirumah? Aku mau mengembalikan CD yg kupinjam darinya. " ucap sosok Pria berambut biru dongker dengan style emo dengan rambut belakang yang mencuat bagaikan pantat ayam.

" ohh naruto sebentar lagi pulang. Perkenalkan aku Ino yamanaka mulai sekarang akan tinggal dirumah ini. " jawab ino sambil membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Oooooh sasuke,, ada apa malam – malam begini kesini? " orang yang sedari tadi di bicarakan akhirnya datang dan langsung menyapa orang yang ternyata bernama sasuke.

" hey naruto katanya cewe itu akan tinggal disini? " tanya sasuke dengan wajah kagetnya sembari menunjuk wajah Ino.

" ahh iya perkenalkan aku Sasuke Uciha. " lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri ke arah gadis yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum.

" Ino sebaiknya kamu berhati – hati dengan sasuke, dia itu seorang Playboy, nanti dia akan menyusahkanmu. Jadi jaga jaraklah. " sela Naruto memberikan ultimatumnya.

" apa – apaan maksudmu itu Naruto? " ucap Sasuke jengkel.

" dan jelaskan kenapa ada cewek cantik yang tinggal dirumahmu? " lanjut Sasuke berbisik ke arah sang empu rumah.

Narutopun menjelaskan asala muasal gadis jadi – jadian itu, ehhh maksudnya gadis yang menurut sasuke cantik.

" terus kenapa kau bisa tidak cerita kamu mendapatkan gadis se perfect dia " tanya Sasuke masih dengan berbisik.

" dia itu bukan gadis perfect yang seperti kamu kira. " jawabnya membantah pernyataan sasuke.

" terus dia itu seperti apa " lanjut Sasuke bertanya.

" dia itu "

byuuuuuuuurrr,, suara air yang nampaknya telah dijatuhi oleh benda besar atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yang jatuh tercebur di kolam itu.

" yah sperti itu " lanjut Naruto melihat kelakuan gadis yang mereka bicarakan.

" hehehe maaf aku terpeleset " gadis itu kemudian lari memasuki rumah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan orang yang berada dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

" apakau sudah mengerti apa yang kumaksud sasuke " jelas naruto kepada temannya itu

" hn,, tapi walaupun dia agak aneh dan ceroboh itu semua terbayar dengan mukanya yang cantik dan imut kan naruto " jawab sasuke dan masih berkeras fikiran. " ahh sial dirimu begitu beruntung, apa kau yakin kau tidak akan berhenti menyukai hinata? " lanjutnya tepat sasaran kepada naruto.

" haaaaaah kenapa ini malah nyangkut ke Hinata? Dia itu beda dengan hinata dan ketertarikanku pada hinatapun sangat berbeda. " jawab naruto spontan tak terima dengan perkataan sasuke.

" baiklah kalau itu jawaban mu, mulai dari sekarang aku akan mendapatkan perhatian Ino sampai aku bisa mendapatkan dirinya seutuhnya. " kali ini sasuke memberikan ultimatumnya serta memberikan dirinya semangat. " dan kau harus membantuku naruto " lanjutnya

" ehhh apa maksudmu dengan membantu " tanya Naruto kaget.

" hn,, kau kan satu rumah dengannya jadi kau harus membantuku dengan menceritakan semua yang baik tentang ku juga ... " ucapan sasuke tiba – tiba terpotong karena orang yang tadi mereka bicarakan memasuki kamar tempat mereka berdua berada saat ini.

" Naru " bisakah kita bicara berdua, ada sesuatu yang harus ku sampaikan.

" ada apa Ino? " bukan orang yang di panggil yang menjawab melainkan sasuke.

" maaf sasuke, aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan Naru, ada hal penting yang harus ku sampaikan. " ucap Ino dengan sedikit gugup

" kau tunggu di sini saja. " seraya mendekat kearah pintu dan pergi ke arah bawah menuju ruang tamu naruto menyuruh untuk sasuke tetap berada di kamarnya.

" hn " hanya bergumam sasuke menatap kepergian temannya dengan rasa cemburu.

.

.

.

" ada apa? " sesaat setelah mereka hanya tinggal berdua naruto akhirnya memulai percakapannya.

" hmmmm,, bisakah kau mengantarku ke mini market yang tadi kita lihat? " UCAP Ino menjawab pertanyaan naruto dengan gugup.

" kenapa memangnya kamu mau pergi semalam ini. " tanya naruto penasaran.

" hmmm ada sesuatu yang harus ku beli. " lanjut ino

" baiklah kamu tunggu dirumah saja, biar aku yang pergi membelikannya untukmu. " jawab naruto lagi.

" tidak bisa, ini Cuma aku yang bisa membelinya " jawab ino dengan cepat.

" emangnya apa yang kamu mau beli ituuuuu? " tanya Naruto kembali dengan penasaran.

" hmmmm,, i – it – itu... aku mau membeli celana dalam. Semua pakaianku masih belum datang, dan aku sudah kehabisan pakaian dalam saat terjatuh tadi. " lanjut Ino menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

" haaaaaaah " Naruto dongkol dengan wajah yang sudah memerah juga.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga dan menuju kearah mereka.

" kenapa kalian lama sekali " ucap pria yang tiba – tiba muncul

" ehhh itu sasuke,, Ino tiba – tiba mau mengajakku bersepeda. " jawab Naruto gugup

" aaaahhhh baiklah aku ikut " ucap sasuke sumringah

" ehh aku Cuma mau pergi berdua dengannya sasuke. Kau sebaiknya pulang saja " lanjut naruto makin gugup. Sedangkan ino hanya berdiam diri saja sedari tadi. Mukanya masih teta memerah dan di tambah kegugupannya saat sasuke datang.

Melihat kelakuan naruto membuat sasuke makin iri.

" hn, jika itu maumu." Jawab sasuk dengan nada yang aneh. " hey, naruto kau harus segera memilih, jangan jadi Pria yang seraka. " lanjutnya dan menutup pintu rumah itu.

" apa maksud dari sasuke, naruto? " tanya Ino heran kepada pria yang ada disampingnya.

" hmmm entah lah, ayo cepat nanti keburu tutup. " jawab Naruto membuat Ino bingung dan mengalihkan perhatian Ino.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah dan indah di lalui dengan sesuatu yang sangat heboh oleh naruto. Dia terlambat bangun dan sepertinya dia dari dulu sudah seperti itu.

" cepatlah sedikir naruto,, ino sudah menunggumu dari tadi. " suara perempuan terdengar di antara suara gaduh pada rumah itu.

.

.

.

" baiklah cepat naik " ucap naruto kepada sosok gadis yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya.

Mereka pun pergi berdua dengan tergesa – gesa. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka di sapa oleh beberapa orang yang kenal dengan Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menghentikan laju sepedanya tepat di depan mini market yang telah mereka kunjungi 2 kali.

" kita mulai berjalan dari sini. " ucapnya tiba – tiba.

" ehhh, kok harus berjalan sih? Kenapa tidak naik sepeda aja? " balas sang gadis yamanaka.

" aku tidak mau sampai orang – orang melihatku memboncengmu naik sepeda. Apa kata orang nanti. Mereka semua pasti akan mengejekku.

" tapi nanti kau pasti memboncengku pulang sekolah kan? " terka Ino melihat gelagat Naruto. " aku tidak mau kalau harus jalan kaki pulang sekolah. Jaraknya sangat jauh naru, lagian aku masih belum mahir bersepeda. " lanjut Ino dengan penuh harap.

" iya – iya, biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang sekolah. Tapi kau harus menungguku di mini market itu ga mau ada orang yang melihatku. Dan kau jangan memberitahukan orang lain tentang kita. " jawab Naruto dengan terus berjalan di iringi dengan lari pelan. Dirinya memang sungguh tak mau ada yang melihatnya dan salah paham terhadap dirinya. Karena rata – rata yang bersekolah di tempat itu adalah temannya semasa SMP.

" baiklah aku akan menunggumu Naruto " balas ino dengan tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di sekolah. Mereka berdua tak lansung menuju ke kelas mereka. Bukannya karena malas. Tapi ini tahun pertama mereka berdua di sini. Jadi mereka belum mengetahui kelasnya masing – masing.

Terlihat ada banyak siswa dan siswi baru di sebuah aula besar. Mereka semua saat ini di beri penyambutan selamat datang oleh seluruh guru dan kepala sekolah dari sekolah itu. Semua siswa menimati suasana tersebut dengan hati dan fikiran yang berbeda – beda. Mereka semua tak akan tahu seperti apa kehidupan sekolahnya nanti.

.

.

.

" lewat sini. " suara Naruto terdengar menginstruksikan gadis di sampingnya untuk mengikuti dirinya.

" apa semua kelas di sini tidak di berikan petunjuk atau pembagian kelas? " ucap Ino melirik ke arah Naruto.

" begitulah, kita hanya mempunyai beberapa siswa jadi tak sulit menemukan kelas kita yang Cuma ada 2. " jawab Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan arah kelasnya hingga dia menemukan pintu ruangan kelas mereka nantinya.

" itu ruang kelas kita. Sepertinya akan ada beberapa teman SMP ku yang akan sekelas dengan kita. " lanjut Naruto memberi penjelasan.

" heyyy,,, kalian berdua " terdengar suara anak laki – laki dari arah belakang Naruto dan Ino.

" ohh hey sasuke. " Ino membalas dengan tersenyum.

Sasuke terus berjalan melihat naruto. " jangan lupa dengan pilihanmu " ucap sasuke sarkastik. " hai Ino gimana dengan sekolahnya. " lanjut Sasuke dengan tersenyum lembut berbeda saat dia bertemu dengan Naruto tadi.

" lumayan " jawab ino.

" hai Naruto... " kali ini suara perempuan lah yang terdengar.

" ohhh hai Sakura. " sapa naruto santai.

" ohhh jadi dia gadis yang katanya satu rumah sama Naruto? " tanya Sakura langsung di depan orang yang di depan orang yang dia bicarakan.

" eeh – eh iya, salam kenal namaku Ino Yamanaka. " sang gadislah yang menjawab perkataan sakura seraya memperkenalkan diri.

" iya salam kenal juga Ino. Aku Sakura Haruno. Teman Naruto sejak kecil " balas Sakura Friendly.

" ohh iya bagaimana dengan suasana pedesaan ini apakau sudah terbiasa? " suara dari pria berambut pantat ayam memulai pembicaraan baru.

" ohhh iya,, aku sangat suka dengan suasana kali ini biarpun aku masih belum bisa untuk naik sepeda. " jawab Ino

" ohhh baiklah bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu bersepeda mulai besok?. " tanya sasuke antusias.

Sedangkan di pihak naruto dan sakura.

" sepertinya Sasu menyukai Ino yah. " ucap Sakura tiba – tiba tapi hanya dapat di dengar oleh mereka berdua. " lucu sekali tadi pagi dia memohon padaku untuk membantunya. Katanya kamu tidak sanggup untuk membantunya. " lanjut sakura.

" hmmm ... "

" apa kau tidak melarangnya Naru? " lanjut sakura

" terserah kalian, kalau dia memintamu membantunya maka bantulah dia. " jeelas Naruto kepada gadis di sampingnya dan mulai melangkah memasuki kelas.

" baiklah kalau itu perintahmu " ucap sakura tersenyum senang.

' Sepertinya kalian semua salah sangka denganku. Orang yang sebenarnya ku sukai adalah Hinata. Tapi aku masih malu untuk mendekati apalagi melihatnya. '

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di dalam kelas. Naruto tak sengaja melhat Hinata sedang bercerita dengan temannya tentang ekskul. Orang yang sedari tadi di perhatikan oleh naruto sepertinya sadar dan menatap naruto sesaat, sedangkan naruto hanya berpaling muka malu.

'sepertinya Hinata ga ada ekskul hari ini, apa aku tadi ketahuan yah? '

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi setelah hari ini mereka semua memulai kelas dengan perkenalan.

Di sebuah ruangan loker yang terhubung ke pintu luar sekolah. Terlihat naruto sedang celingukan mencari sesuatu. ' ahhh disana ' orang yang ternyata sedang iya cari adalah hinata. ' dia terus memperhatikan Hinata hinga keluar sekolah.

Sebenarnya naruto mau mendekati Hinata sebelum dia pulang sekolah tetapi dia tiba – tiba teringat sudah berjanji dengan Ino untuk mengantarnya pulang sekolah.

.

.

.

" lagi apa kau naruto " panggil sasuke melihat gerak – gerik naruto yang mencurigakan.

" ahhhh, suke, tolong kau gantikan aku mengantarkan Ino pulang, dia ada di mini market. Aku lagi ada keperluan soalnya. " jelas naruto sesaat setelah di sapa sasuke dan memberikan instruksinya.

Sesaat setelah naruto memutuskan pembicaraannya. Dia lansung pergi mengejar gadis yang dikaguminya itu.

' aku sudah menyerahkan urusan ino kepada sasuke tapi sekarang aku malah menguntit hinata, dasar aku ini seperti seorang pengecut. '

Naruto terus berkutat dengan fikirannya di belakang seorang gadis yang sedang dia ikuti hingga sang gadis tersadar dan menyapa naruto dengan penasaran.

" apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini naruto? " tanyanya membuat naruto salah tingkah.

" hmmm, aku mau pulang. " jawabnya aneh.

Keduanya akhirnya berjalan beriringan. Naruto menjadi grogi sambil menggiring sepedanya di samping Hinata. Tak ada pembicaraan hingga akhirnya Naruto membuka basa – basi.

" hinata "

" iya "

" maaf yah Kemarin Ino berbuat yang tidak – tidak " lanjut naruto basa – basi.

" hmm oke " jawab hinata enteng.

Setelah basa – basi itu mereka berduapun terdiam kembali. Naruto seakan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Lidahnya seakan keluh semua basa basi yang dia keluarkan semuanya ga nyambung dan gak masuk akal. Dia akhirnya terdiam sendiri.

' aku yakin hinata pasti tidak ingin pulang bersamaku. ' rutuk naruto dalam hati.

" sepertinya ini kali pertama kita pulang bareng " ucap hinata membuka pembicaraan. " mesikpun kita sudah bersama selama 3 tahun waktu SMP " lanjut Hinata.

" ehhh i – iy – iya " jawab naruto kaget mendengar pernyataan hinata.

" setiap kali mata kita bertemu kau slealu memalingkan wajahmu. Aku kira kau membenciku. " ucap hinata sambil tersenyum dan terkikik geli.

" tidak – bukan seperti itu. Sbenarnya. " belum sempat menyelesaikan kata – katanya hinata sudah berhenti dan mau berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dari rumah Naruto.

" sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini. Aku senang sekali bisa mengobrol dengan mu. Kuharap besok kita bisa seperti ini lagi. Bisa lebih akrab lagi " ucap hinata dengan tersenyum tulus kepada naruto.

" ahh iya sampai jumpa. " ucap naruto tak tahu mau bilang apa.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka berdua terpisah. Naruto berjalan sendiri tak tahu apa yang difikirkannya.  
hingga akhirnya suara telpon di sakunya mengagetkannya.

" halo Naruto, mana Ino yang tadi kau bilang? Aku tidak melihatnya di sini. Aku sdah menunggunya sedari tadi. " tanya orang di telpon menanyakan Ino.

" bukannya dia menunggu disana. " ucap naruto heran.

" dia tidak ada disini. Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang " lanjut orang yang bernama sasuke.

" baiklah, terimakasih yah. " ucap naruto mematikan telponnya.

Naruto kembali mengayuh sepedanya mencari Ino. Jarak antara rumah dengan mini market cukup jauh kalaupun dia jalan kaki pasti dia sudah ketemu di jalan. Dia membalikkan arah sepedanya menuju kearah mini market. Dia mencari ino sepanjang perjalanan tapi tetap tidak ketemu. Hingga akhiranya dia sampai di mini market. Melihat orang yang di cari tak ada dia pun ingin kembali kerumah. Hingga seorang gadis tiba – tiba muncul dari semak – semak.

" akhirnya kau datang juga naru " ucap gadis tadi. Sepertinya dia sudah bersembunyi di tempat itu sangat lama.

" I – Ino, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? " ucap naruto kaget mendapati gadis yang dicarinya bersembunyi.

" dasar, aku menunggumu dari tadi. Tapi kau tak kunjung datang hingga aku melihat sasuke. Makanya aku bersembunyi disini. " ucapnya menjelaskan

" tapi kenapa kau harus sembunyi ino? " tanya naruto lagi heran.

" bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahukan siapapun. Kalau kau akan menjemputku disini. " lanjut Ino lagi mengingatkan.

" astaga, maafkan aku. " naruto tak habis fikir gadis dihadapannya ini akan bersembunyi untuk menepati janjinya. Naruto cukup merasa bersalah membohongi Ino. " baiklah sebagai tanda maaf ku aku akan mentraktirmu. " lanjut naruto.

" yeaaayyy,,,, aku mau ice cream trus puding trus gulali truss ... " ucap ino kegirangan

" hey hey aku Cuma mentraktirmu satu menu saja. " balas naruto takut uang tabungannya habis dipakai Ino.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan pulang atau mungkin singgah sejenak untuk menepati janji untuk menraktir Ino. Kehidupan Sehari – hari naruto akhirnya mulai berubah. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupannya nanti.

.

.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

 **YAAAA CUT..**

 **AKHIRNYA CERITA INI SELESAI.**

 **TERIMAKASIH KARENA TELAH MEMBACANYA.**

 **DAN TERIMAKASIH BUAT KOMENT YANG TELAH KALIAN BERIKAN. DI TUNGGU AJA KELANJUTANNYA GIMANA. KALAU KALIAN MASIH MEMBERIKAN KOMEN POSITIF AKU AKAN MELANJUTKANNYA TAPI KALAU SUDAH GA POSITIF AKU AKAN MENGHENTIKANNYA.**

 **SIMPLE AJA KAN.**

 **SAYA 'ed' UNDUR DIRI**

' **ed' OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAI HAI HAI DAN HAIIIIIIIII**

 **ANE BALIK LAGI MELANJUTKAN KISAH ROMANTIS INI. BERHUBUNG FIC YANG SATU BELUM MENCAPAI TARGET JADINYA LANJUTIN YANG INI AJA.**

 **DAN TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDAH MEMBERIKAN RESPON POSITIVE.**

 **THANKS TO**

" **FINA, YZNAMIKAZE, NAMIKAZE45, TAMI04, TANIABLACKSWEET, DLL "**

 **OHH IYA JANGAN LUPA BACA FIC ' MANTRA ' JUGA YAH.**

 **DARI PADA BERLAMA – LAMA LANGSUNG SAJA.**

 **CHEKIDOTTTT.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **TEMPAT DI MANA KAMU BERADA. Part 3**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 _Hari – hari pun akan terus berlanjut dan takkan pernah terulang walau apapun yang akan kau lakukan. Semuanya telah menantimu. Jadi jangan ragu untuk mencoba dan jangan gentar untuk menyesal_. " **ed Note** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kita semua tau bahwa naruto sangat menyukai hinata dan dia masih belum mampu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. Saat ini Naruto sudah resmi menjadi Murid SMA di sekolah dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya. Dan yang menjadi masalahnya saat ini adalah Ino Yamanaka anak dari teman ayahnya yang tiba – tiba pindah dan ikut tinggal bersama Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" pagi Naruto " suara gadis terdengar memasuki ruang dapur memanggil seorang pria yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya.

" pag – huaaaaaaaaaa,, apa – apaan kau Ino,, dan mana pakaianmu. Kenapa kau keluar seperti itu? " ucap Naruto kaget melihat kondisi gadis di depannya yang saat ini hanya menggunakan pakaian tidur yang bisa di bilang terbuka. celana boxer biru di padukan dengan tanktop berwarna ungu yang bisa membuat semua mata pria normal terbelalak.

" EHH, maaf aku kira Cuma ada ibumu disini. Soalnya biasanya aku Cuma melihat ibumu memasak setiap pagi. " jawab Ino dengan wajah innocentnya. " hmmm,, ngomong – ngomong kok kamu yang masak? Kemana ibu pergi? " lanjut ino mendekati tempat naruto saat ini.

" di – dia itu sibuk bekerja makanya aku yang memasak setiap pagi. Bukan Cuma kali ini aja aku memasak. " jawab naruto terbata sambil sesekali memperhatikan pakaian Ino.

" waaahh, kamu hebat Naruto. Aku ga nyangka kamu bisa memasak. " ucap Ino takjub melihat Naruto.

" hmm,, aku juga sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu. " jawab naruto seadaanya.

" suuunggguh? , tidak usah repot – repot, aku bisa kok membeli makan siangku di kantin sekolah. " jawab Ino tak enak.

" di sekolah kita itu mana ada hal seperti itu. Jangan ngawur deh, " lanjut Naruto enteng.

" yang beneer,, kok bisa? Jadi siswa yang ga bawa bekal makan apa dong? " lanjut Ino kaget.

" mereka semua sudah pasti membawa bekal Ino. Kalau ga bawa ya nikmati aja kelaparan mu. " jawab naruto lagi dengan enteng.

Pembicaraan mereka berdua pun dilanjutkan dengan cerita ringan tentang sekolah hingga mereka berdua berangkat kesekolah dan seperti biasa Ino dan Naruto berhenti di minimarket dan mulai berjalan kaki hingga kesekolah. Ke gensian narutolah yang membuat mereka berdua lumayan kesusahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bel pertanda istirahat siang pun telah berbunyi. Para siswa yang mendengar itu lansung tersenyum gembira. Hanya tersenyum. Mereka tidak berani melakukan lebih sebab di kelas mereka masih ada guru yang bisa di bilang lumayan menyeramkan.

Dikelas Naruto sendiri mereka semua telah pergi untuk istirahat makan siang.

" Ino mari kita makan siang bareng yuuuk " terdengar suara dari seorang gadis berambut bubble gum memanggi atau lebih tepatnya mengajak gadis blonde yang ada di dekatnya.

" ohh,, okay, kalau begitu mari klita makan bersama Hinata " lanjut gadis blonde kepada gadis berambut indigo.

" ahhh ayooo " seru gadis indigo antusias.

Mereka semua telah berkumpul di satu meja dan telah menyiapkan bekal masing – masing. Sedangkan di sudut kelas terlihat pria blonde dengan rasa iri melihat ke akraban Ino bersama teman – teman lamanya.

' Ino mudah sekali bergaul, padahal baru berapa hari disini. " ucap Naruto dalam hati ' rasanya pengen ikut gabung bersama mereka, tapi nanti di kira apa, atau aku sok akrab aja? Tapi nanti apa kata Hinata melihatku sok akrab? Andai aku bisa dengan mudah berbaur seperti Ino. ' lanjut Naruto berkutat dengan fikirannya sendiri di dalam hatinya. dia bingung harus mulai dari mana. Hingg terdengar suara gadis membangunkannya dari alam fikirnya.

" NARUTOOO ... " suara Ino terdengar dari arah rombongan makan siang mereka. " ayo kita makan siang bareng "

" baiklah – baiklah karena Ino yang meminta kau kubiarkan makan bersama kami. " kali ini suara sakura yang mengijinkan Naruto makan bersama mereka.

" ta – tapi " ucap naruto gugup. ' kupikir Hinata gak mau makan bersamaku ' batin naruto melihat Hinata hanya terdiam saja. Serasa Hinata tak ingin jika Naruto ikut gabung. Tapi ternyata fikirannya salah, hinata malah tersenyum dan melambai memanggil Naruto untuk ikut gabung bersama mereka.

" sudah kesini saja, " panggil Ino dengan sedikit memaksa " Sasu juga makan dengan kami yah " lanjut gadis ini melihat Sasuke sedang mengambil kotak bekalnya.

" baiklah. " ucap naruto dengan desahan pasrah padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat bersyukur atas tindakan yang di lakukan Ino.

" terima kasih Ino sudah mengajak aku juga makan " ucap sasuke telah duduk di rombongan mereka.

Mereka pun akhirnya membuka bekal mereka dan saling melihat apasaja yang mereka bawa untuk makan siang kali ini.

" bekal mu besar sekali sasu " ucap ino melihat bekal yang di bawa Sasuke. " coba liat punyaku ini hasil buatan Naruto " lanjut ino membuka bekalnya.

" yang bener? Wah – wah apa ini bekal cinta dari Naruto? " seru sakura melihat bekal Ino.

" enak saja. Ibu ku sedang pergi bekerja. Jadi masalah makan aku yang menanganinya. " ucap Naruto membantah perkataan gadis Pinky itu.

" tapi kenapa ada tomat di bekalku dan Telurnya terasa manis " kali ini suara protes dari ino terdengar.

" yasudah ga usah dimakan kalau ga suka " Naruto merasa tak terima dengan omelan Ino. Sudah sukur di buatin tapi masih aja di protes.

" hahaha,, ini membuat mengingat saat – saat dulu sering memakan masakan Naruto waktu masih kecil " ucap sakura dengan tertawa agak keras " dia dulu suka memasak yang aneh – aneh, bahkan sempat memasukkan rumput kemakanannya. " lanjut sakura.

" ii – itu kan waktu aku masih anak – anak jadi mana aku tau " balas naruto mengelak.

" aku juga suka memasak " kali ini Hinata lah yang berbicara dengan antusias. Sudah bukan hal lumrah kalau mereka semua tau kalau hinata waktu SMP mengikuti.

" ahh bener sekali, memasak adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan, mungkin aku akan memasuki ekskul memasak di sini. " ucap naruto membalas perkataan Hinata. Naruto berfikir kali ini pasti akan memasuki ekskul memasak.

" ahhhh memasak? Berhentilah bertingkah konyol Naruto... " suara baritone dari sasuke lah yang menginstrupsi " lebih baik kau masuk klub baseball denganku. Kami kekurangan anggota " lanjut Sasuke memaksa naruto.

" aku ga terlalu suka baseball walaupun dulu kita di tim baseball yang sama waktu SMP " balas naruto masih gigih dengan keputusannya untuk mendekati hinata di ekskul memasak. Dia bersama Sakura dan Sasuke sewaktu SMP berada di ekskul Baseball.

" benerkah? Aku juga pengen banget masuk ekskul memasak. " balas Hinata antusias.

' yeeeeessss ' kata naruto dalam hati.

" tapi aku tidak bisa masuk ke ekskul memasak. Kakakku membutuhkan aku dan mengajakku masuk ke ekskul baseball dan menyuruhku untuk menjadi manajer mereka. " lanjut hinata pasrah.

' a – a – ap – appaaaa ' jerit naruto dalam hati.

Disudut meja itu Terlihat Ino hanya memperhatikan tindakan Naruto dan Hinata. Dia merasa cemburu walaupun hanya sedikit. Ino menatap Naruto dalam diam dan tak ada yang bisa mengartikan tatapannya itu.

" bagaimana dengan mu Ino? " kali ini sakura yang angkat suara sambil sesekali memakan makanannya.

" ahhh bagaimana apanya sakura? " ucap Ino kaget

" yah bagaimana, apa kamu sudah menentukan ekskul mana yang akan kamu pilih? " lanjut sakura.

" belum nentukan mau ikut manasih " jawab Ino sekenanya. Fikirannya masih berada di Sikap Naruto.

" bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja. Kita masuk klub tenis " seru Sakura mengajak Ino.

" boleh juga " balas Ino masih datar.

" benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu " ucap sakura sangat senang.

Mereka semua berbincang bincang hingga bel kelas berbunyi kembali. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat sangat kecewa. Dengan keputusannya. Sedangkan sasuke hanya mengejek tindakan bodoh naruto kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kelas bahkan sekolah sudah tampak sepi. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3. Di dalam sebuah kelas terlihat seorang pria yang masih menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara du tangannya. Dia masih merasa sangat bodoh dengan tindakannya tadi. Bukannya membuat dirinya bisa mendekat dengan hinata tapi malah membuatnya makin menjauh dari hinata. Dia mengetahui kakak hinata adalah ketua dari klub baseball di sekolah ini dan dia melupakan bahwa Hyuga neji bisa saja mengajak hinata masuk di tim baseball. Dan ternyata semua fikirannya itu benar.

' bodoh bodoh bodoh, kenapa aku harus bersikap seperti itu tadi, aku bagaikan orang idiot. Dan lihat aku seperti orang bodoh saja disini. ' ucap naruto masih merutuki dirinya didalam hati.

Suara gesekan pintu kelas terbuka tapi naruto tetap dengan posisinya tak memerdulikan siapapun yang masuk kedalam kelas.

" hey naru, bukannya kamu ada kelas memasak? " ternyata gadis blonde yang memasuki kelas dan menyapa naruto.

" ... " tak ada jawaban dari naruto.

" kasihan banget sih kamu Naruto, kamu pasti mengira Hinata akan masuk klub memasak kan? " lanjut Ino melihat tingkah Naruto.

" berisik,, pergi sana bukannya kamu ada klub tennis " balas naruto sidikit kasar.

" hmmm,, baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa tunggu aku sampai selesai. " balas Ino sedih tapi dia sembunyikan dengan nada mengejekknya.

" iya – iya, kau akan ku antar pulang. Sudah sana pergi " balas naruto sedih.

Melihat respon dari naruto, ino pun pergi berjalan menuju luar kelas. Sesaat dia membuka pintu kelas, Ino kembali berbalik menatap naruto dengan sedih.

" Hei naru... " panggil Ino

" issssh, ada apa lagi sih? " balas naruto kali ini dia menatap wajah ino. Dan dia kaget dengan ekspresi Ino kali ini. terlihat sangat datar. Naruto tak bisa mengekspresikan wajah Ino kali ini. entah marah, sedih, kecewa, senang atau apapun itu. Naruto tak bisa menebaknya.

" kalau kamu masih sangat sedih karena hinata. Mengapa kamu tidak mencoba untuk menyukaiku saja? " lanjutnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Entah apa yang dipikirkan ino kali ini.

" haaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh " kaget itulah yang dirasakan naruto saat ini " ngomong apa sih kamu? Jangan ngelantur deh. " ucap naruto tapi masih dengan keadaan kaget dan wajah yang sediit memerah.

" ha ha ha aku hanya bercanda nar, aku hanya ingin kamu sedikit sadar. Agar tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. " balas ino dan kembali mendekati meja Naruto. " katakan kamu pasti sedikit senang kan " lanjut Ino tak mengerti arah pembicaraan gadis itu.

" haaah " jawab naruto bingung.

" kau senang kan? Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu. " ucap ino mendekatkan wajhnya kewajah Naruto dan membuat naruto blushing. " kau selalu seperti itu kalau ada yang mengolok mu naru, kau sangat mudah di tebak. " lanjut ino.

" di – diam " ucap Naruto makin memerah karena perbuatan Ino.

" tapi karena itulah aku menyukaimu Naru, karena sifatmu itulah " lanjut ino dengan senyum yang sangat menawan.

" haaaaaaah " lanjut naruto bingung kembali

" tuh kan wajahmu memerah lagi, hahaha " ledek ino kembali.

Mereka berdua bercanda sejenak melupakan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, kejadian tentang sikap bodoh naruto, kejadian terhadap pengakuan Ino kepada Naruto. Dan segala hal lainnya. Mereka bercanda untuk sejenak. Hingga akhirnya Ino kembali berjalan pergi untuk mengikuti ekskulnya yang sepertinya sudah sangat terlambat. Sesaat Ino sampai di pitu luar kelas kejadian yang sama terulang. Ino berbalik dan menatap Naruto, dan Naruto pun masih tetap sama menatap ino sedari tadi saat dia meninggalkannya.

" naru " panggil Gdis itu.

" hmmm? " jawab naruto.

" perkataan ku tadi tidak main – main, cobalah untuk menyukaiku naruto. " bersamaan dengan perkataan itu wajah Ino mulai tersenyum, tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. " siapa tau aku akan membalas perasaanmu itu. " lanjut sang gadis dan pergi meninggalkan naruto dengan keadaan tak bisa kita bayangkan.

Semua perasaan naruto campur aduk karena perbuatan Ino tadi. Dia tidak habis fikir perkataan ino tadi, apakah dia serius atau bercanda lagi. Perkataan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan ino tadi menghantui fikiran naruto terus menerus. Hingga membuat dirinya tersenyum sendiri.

' sepertinya Ino makin lama makin terlihat manis juga. TAPI HANYA SEDIKIT! ' ucap naruto dalam hati

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **YAAAAAAA CUT. HEHE GOMEN LAMA NULISNYA.**

 **YA INILAH KARYA ORANG YANG PALING SANGAT SANGAT AKU SUKAI DAN AKHIRNYA AKU MENULISKAN KEMBALI DALAM VERSI NARUTO.**

 **TERSERAH KALIAN BERKATA APA TAPI AKU SANGAT BERSYUKUR KALAU KALIAN SEMUA MAU MENGHARGAI HASIL KARYAKU INI.**

 **KALIAN TAU, AKU, KAMU DAN MEREKA SEMUA HANYALAH MAHLUK BIASA YANG TAK MEMPUNYAI KELEBIHAN YANG BANYAK.**

 **KITA HANYA MANUSIA BIASA DAN SELAMANYA AKAN JADI SEPERTI ITU.**

 **UNTUK SELANJUTNYA TOLONG BERIKAN KOMENTAR TERBAIK ANDA. DAN MUDAH – MUDAHAN KOMENTAR ANDA SEMUA MEMBANGUN.**

 **MUNGKIN ITU SAJA DARI SAYA.**

" **ed OUT "**


	4. Chapter 4

**HALOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Ane lanjut lagi yah dengan cerita ini. Hehe**

 **Lansung saja yuuk…**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **TEMPAT DIMANA KAMU BERADA. Part 4**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Suasana ricuh di siang hari yang sangat panas ini membuat kelas terasa semaki panas untuk diriku sendiri. Berbeda dengan siswa lainnya yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing – masing. Di sebelah bangku narutopun terlihat para gadis ( Sakura – Ino – Hinata ) sedang sibuk mendisdusikan masalah pakaian renang.

" jangan! Baju disini jelek semua "

" ah? Yang bener "

" iya disini bener – bener tidak ada pilihan yang bagus "

" jadi kita naik bus aja kekota! "

" bla bla bla bla "

Tapi semua pembicaraan para gadis sama sekali tidak masuk dan dapat di cerna oleh otak Naruto padahal jarak antara mereka Cuma 1 bangku. Naruto sama sekali belum bisa melupakan apa yang telah terjadi kemarin tepatnya apa yang di ucapkan oleh Ino kemarin. ( jika kamu merasa sesedih itu….. kenapa kamu tidak coba saja untuk menyukaiku? )kata –n kata itulah yang terus terngiang di fikiran naruto hingga sekarang.

' arrrrrgghhhh siaalll…. " geram naruto pada dirinya sendiri. " dia piker dia bisa bercanda seperti itu karena aku orang desa!? " lanjutnya yang hanya dia sendiri bisa dengar.

Dan fikiran naruto inilah yang membuat dirinya terus ga focus selama sekolah hari ini. Hingga sekarang pun di dalam kelas dia masih saja memikirkan kata – kata kemarin sambil menunggu orang yang selalu ada dalam benaknya ini.

Suara pintu kelas bergeser berbunyi dan menampakkan seorang gadis yang sedari tadi naruto tunggu dan (fikir).

" ahhhh maaf membuatmu menunggu Naruto hosh hosh hosh… " ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang serak dan terputus – putus.

" ohh iya ga apa apa. " jawab naruto " baiklah mari kita pulang " lanjut Naruto

" ahhhh Naruto…. Tunggu sebentar. " potong Ino tiba – tiba.

" ada apa? " Tanya naruto

" hmmmm itu,, hmmm kudengar dari sakura katanya di jalan arah kita pulang ada kolam pemandian air panas baru buka " ucap ino sedikit gugup

" ohh yang itu,, iya aku tau tempat itu " jawab naruto enteng.

" baguslah kalau kamu tahu. Jadi…. Bagaimana kalau kita berdua kesana. " ucap Ino lega " siapa tau ada pemandian campurannya hehehe " lanjut Ino dengan nada menggoda.

" apasiiiiih ngga lucu tau " bentak Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Bukan marah melainkan malu.

" ahhh tunggu naruto. Aku Cuma bercanda. " kejar ino sambil meminta maaf " aku Cuma bercanda tentang pemandian campurannya tapi aku juga sudah mengajak Hinata untuk ikut " lanjut Ino saat sampai di samping Naruto.

" Bisa ndak sih kamu hentikan gurauanmu itu? " teriak Naruto lagi dengan wajah yang makin merah seperti ketiping rebus.

Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan sekolah tapi tanpa di sadari ternyata mereka benar benar bertemu dengan Hinata di persimpangan jalan. Dan akhirnya Narutopun menjadi makin syok dan salah tingkah akibat perbuatan Ino yang semena-mena.

' apa-apaan ini. Jadi dia benar benar membawa Hinata. Dasar Ino selalu saja berbuat seenaknya. ' geruto naruto dalam hati. ' tapi apa yang direncanakannya lagi? Yah walaupun sebenarnya aku sedikit senang sih. Apa jangan-jangan Ino mau membantuku agar bisa jalan bareng Hinata? ' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

" sebenarnya aku Cuma mau jalan sama kamu sih Hinata, tapi jika aku tidak bersama Naruto aku tidak bakal bisa pulang. " ucap Ino tiba-tiba mengagetkan Naruto dengan nada agak keras.

"Ino, jangan begitu. Gak enak didengar sama naru. " balas Hinata berbisik.

' dasar egois …. Ternyata dia Cuma mementingkan dirinya sendiri. ' gerutu Naruto makin geram mendengar perkataan Ino.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

sebuah tempat permandian air panas adalah tempat yang sangat pas untuk menghilangkan penak dalam diri. Begitu pula di tempat pemandian air panas yang dikunjungi oleh mereka bertiga.

" wow keren sekali tempat ini! Tapi kok ga ada siapa-siapa di sini? " terdengar suara gadis berambut blonde sesaat setelah meninggalkan ruang ganti dan masuk ke area kolam permandian

" mungkin karena hari ini cuacanya sangat panas jadi orang-orang malas ke pemandian air panas. " jawab Hinata sambil berjalan dengan pelan karena pijakan yang licin.

" yang benar saja. Justru saat seperti ini berendam air panas sangatlah nikmat. " balas Ino mendekati tubuh Hinata. " kita bagaikan menjadi tamu VIP saja disini HaHaHa " lanjut Ino.

"ada-ada saja kamu " jawab Hinata santai.

" Wah tubuhmu bagus sekali Hinata. " tiba-tiba Ino menarik handuk penutup tubuh Hinata dan terpampanglah tubuh Hinata. " WOW Hinata lihat tubuhmu, sungguh sangat luar biasa. Dan coba lihat sikembar ini. Betapa besar ukurannya. Pasti para cowok di sekolah bisa kesemsem dengan kedua bola ini. Baiklah berbaliklah biar aku gosok tubuhmu. " lanjut Ino dengan suara yang sangat besar dan nada yang sangat-sangat mesum.

" HaHaHa geli Ino jangan…. Sudah kubilang jangan aku bisa kok menggosoknya sendiri. " balas Hinata dengan sangat geli karena perbuatan Ino.

" apakah kamu yakin bisa menggosok Bola-bola ini? " Rayu Ino makin menjadi.

Begitulah suasana di pemandia wanita. Cuma 2 orang gadis yang membuat seluruh tempat pemandian air panas mendengar semua perkataan dan gelak tawa mereka. Untung saja yang menjadi tamu pada saat itu Cuma mereka bertiga. Ohh iya kita melupakan seseorang bergender Pria yang sudah sangat memerah bukan karena berendam di dalam kolam air panas itu, melainkan wajahnya memerah karena mendengar semua perkataan dari Ino yang sangat-sangat sensual menurutnya.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

di sebuah ruangan di depan ruangan ganti pakaian, terlihat Naruto yang paling pertama selesai dengan urusan menyegarkan badannya. Dan kali ini malah dia bertingkah konyol dengan memainkan kipas angina dengan suaranya. Hingga membuat suara yang dihasilkan makin bergema.

" hahaha…. Ternyata kamu suka juga yah seperti itu naruto. " ucap seorang gadis mengagetkan Naruto yang ternyata Hinata. " kok ga mengejutan yah melkihatmu skekpkerti ini?k " lankkjkut Hinata sambil duduk di samping naruto.

". Ehhhh,,, bukan ini… Cuma .. ini Cuma iseng saja karena bosan hehe " balas naruto gugup karena kaget tingkah konyolnya dilihat Hinata " ohh iya si Ino mana, Kok belum keluar? " lanjut naruto bertanya sambil melihat pintu tirai yang tadi dilewati Hinata.

" ohh dia katanya masih mau berlama-lama di dalam " jawab Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sejuknya kipas angina di hadapannya.

" dasar Ino dia suka seenaknya sendiri. " ucap Naruto menggerutu gemas.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berbalik menghadap kipas angina dan melakukan tingkah konyol Naruto tadi.

" HaHaHa kau jadi ketularan yah Hinata? " Tanya naruto cekikikan melihat tingkah Hinata.

" bukankakh meniru itu adalah hal yang wajar? " jawab hinata mkenatap naruto. Dan mata mereka berdua akhirnya ketemu. Suasana canggung pun akhirnya muncul dan membuat mereka berdua terdiam dengan saling menatap mata lawan bicara mereka satu sama lain. Wajah narutopun berubah menjadi sedih.

" ada apa Naru? " Tanya hinta memecah kesunyian.

" Tidak ada apa-apa. " jawab naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya. " maaf yah Hinata " lanjut naruto dengan menatap tirai pintu tadi.

" hah, untuk apa? " Tanya Hinata bingung.

" ohhh tidak,, maksudku maaf untuk perbuatan Ino yang semena-mena dan membuatmu kerepotan " jawab naruto dan menatap kembali wajah Hinata.

" tidak kok, malah sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kesini dan rasanya malah lebih bagus jika aku bareng dengan Ino. " balas Hinata menenangkan Naruto.

Dan pembicaraan mereka pun lanjut. Naruto merasa dirinya sangat beruntung bisa ngobrol berdua dengan Hinata ini pertama kalinya dia bisa mendapatkan moment selangka ini dan sangat lama. Mereka membicarakan seputar kenakalan Ino, tentang naruto yang sangat jago dalam hal memasak dan semua macam kegiatan mereka selama ini. Mereka berbincang hingga lupa waktu. Yah mungkin karena ini kesempatan mereka ngobrol berdua lebih lama dari biasanya. Hingga mereka tidak sadar melupakan seseorang yang ada bersama mereka hari ini. Jam pun menunjukan angka 5 sore.

" Ino kok lama sekali yah padahal sudah sangat sore " ucap naruto melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 5 lewat.

" iya juga sih, yasudah deh aku lihat Ino dulu " ucap Hinata agak khawatir. Dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto

'dasar Ino masih saja membuat repot hingga sore seperti ini ' ucap naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja suara derap langkah kencang mendekat kearah Naruto.

" gawat Naruto, Ino pingsan di ruangan sauna " teriak Hinata Panik dan menarik lengan Naruto agar cepat menolong Ino.

Mereka berduapun pergi menyelamatkan Ino. Semua berubah menjadi panic. Mereka bertiga akhirnya pulang setelah Ino bangun setengah jam kemudian. Hinata mohon pamit duluan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua karena rumahnya berlainan arah.

Narutopun memapah tubuh Ini don menaikkannya kesepeda Naruto yang ditaruhnya disamping tempat pemandian air panas. Mereka berdua pulang dalam keadaan sunyi hingga Ino membuka pembicaraan.

" mukaku panas sekali dan kepalaku pusing banget " ucap Ino memegang kepalanya dan tetap bersandar di punggung naruto.

" aku belum pernah ketemu orang bego yang mandi di sauna sampai pingsan " ucap naruto meledek.

" apaaaa…. Dasar kau.. " teriak Ino tidak terima " aku sudah mencoba bertahan kok " lanjut Ino dengan nada pelan.

" tapi ngapain sih kamu tetap di sauna selama itu? " Tanya Naruto geram " childhis banget sih. " lanjutnya.

" tapi…. " balas Ino pelan " dengan itu kamu bisa ngobrol lebih lama dengan Hinatakan? " lanjut Ino dengan nada normal.

" apa? " Tanya naruto pura-pura ga terlalu dengar dengan perkataan Ino.

" kamu menyukai Hinata kan? " Tanya ino bangkit dari punggung Naruto dengan keras.

" ahh sebenarnya ituu.. itu. " ucap naruto terbata-bata

" apa jangan-jangan kamu lebih suka ngobrol denganku? " potong Ino antusias.

" enak saja, mana sudi aku suka ngobrol dengan mu " teriak naruto tidak terima tentang perkataan Ino.

Merekapun melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka hingga kerumah. Tapi Naruto selalu kepikiran tentang perbuatan Ino tadi. Ino rela berlama-lama di sauna untuk memberikan kesempatan kepadanya. Naruto melirik Ino diam-diam karena Ino tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Dan ternyata Ino tertidur di bangku belakang sepedanya sambil bersandar dipunggung naruto.

' entah mengapa semakin dekat aku dengannya aku semakin tidak mengerti tentang jalan pikirannya. ' ucap naruto dalam hati.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Yaaaaaaa cut**

 **Wah tumben yah lanjut hehehe.. semoga saja besok bisa lanjut lagi yah ceritanya. Dan maaf karena sikapsaya yang sangat soooook sibuk…**

 **Maaf buat cerita yang terbengkalai ini.**

 **Dan**

 **Maaf buat kalian semuaaaaaaaa…**

 **Jangan lupa Reviewnya. ^o^v**


End file.
